The Beginning of the Start
by ShadowAuthor23
Summary: OK, so it's the future. Teen Titans have spread out. This is the story on how the offspring of one Titan couple creates the new Teen Titans. Please, no haters. Please Read and Review, I can't get better without knowing how I'm doing.
1. A Hero Goest to School

**The Beginning of the Start: **

**I do not own TT, but I did come up with Spencer – 17 yrs and the New Titan's roster of heroes including: Nightfire – 17yrs (Nightwing and Starfire named combined, yay I is clever), Levitate – 16yrs, Telly – 16yrs, and Vicky Stone (Cyborg and Sarah Simms [Cyborg's love interest in the comic] daughter – 13 yrs). If there are any sort of heroes in relation to other people's stories and such it is not on purpose it is all coincidental. I apologize ahead of time if they have any resemblance of: power, name, relations, personalities, etc. It is all coincidental and accidental if that was the case, and if it is the case, don't go yelling that I took your characters, because I didn't. Thanks and enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: A Hero Goes to School**

"Spencer! You get out of your room this instant!" Spencer rolled his eyes as he lay on his bed, his hands behind his head. He sat himself up and ran his hand through his dark purple hair. Sometimes his mom could get really demanding!

"Yeah OK Mom! I'll be right there!" he shouted back, getting off the bed and pressing the button by his door, sliding it open with a metallic whoosh sound.

He walked down the hallway of his parent's small house toward the newly refurbished kitchen. Due to his Mom's constant emotions causing her to break things, they had to repair the house every so often, but it only really happened when Spencer's dad does something. Just last month his dad painted his usually bright green skin into a much darker greenish-grey and put grey contacts in his eyes. He then proceeded to hide until Spencer's mom returned home with the groceries, jumping out from hiding and yelling about returning from the grave. He remembered how his mom freaked out, her powers exploding all the light bulbs in the house and throwing the stove at him dad. Spencer chuckled at the memory, it took forever to clean that kitchen.

Spencer walked into the kitchen and saw his parents preparing for the day. He looked at the odd couple he called his parents. His mom was standing over the stove cooking a tofu meal for his dad, who was drinking Soy milk as he read the morning news. When you first meet the two, you would never expect them to be in love, much less married. His mother was calm, collected, and dark. Her bluish-purple hair was short and well-kept, staying in stark contrast of her pale skin and with violet eyes always focused and on watch. What Spencer liked most about his mom though, was that she always smelled of lavender. It always made him feel calm and at ease. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a blue top. Once she finished the tofu meal, she set it on the table for Spencer's dad and took a sip of her herbal tea.

Spencer's dad nodded in appreciation and wolfed down his breakfast. Unlike his mom, Spencer's dad was much more cheery, even though his lack of 'normalcy' would probably depress any other man. Though his father wasn't truly a "man." His father had green skin and point ears, which he always claimed to Spencer was how he got his mother, to which she rolls her eyes at, plus the fact that he could turn himself into any animal he pleased, made him even less human. His black hair was always choppy and messy, and he always had a smile on his face, with a look of cheeriness reflected in the sparkling green eyes that Spencer shared with him. He was wearing a white, summer beach shirt made for formal pictures and kakis. He was probably the happiest person anyone ever met. Most people would say that the couple was complete opposites of each other, but Spencer realized that was what made them whole.

Spencer walked up to his mom and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, teasing her for yelling at him to get up earlier. He walked up to the fridge and grabbed some Pop-Tarts. He had picked up his mother's habit of light eating and his father's habit of not eating animals, though he would occasionally have food made from real animals, he probably would never eat any actual meat, though he despised tofu, which put him on a diet of strictly fruits, veggies, and wheat. Though he didn't mind, he was used to it.

"So Spencer… first day of school today? Very exciting." His dad said, throwing the morning paper away. Spencer smiled; he knew his father would never actually read the paper. Spencer just nodded his head and spoke with slight nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, it seems that way. Luckily Nightfire would be there as well." He said. His mother didn't look up from her cup as she spoke.

"Actually, Robin and Starfire thought it best that she stayed homeschooled." She said. Spencer's jaw went slack with disbelief.

"Are you serious?" he said. "I was planning on her being there. Especially since this is the first day of school since… ever, for the both of us." His mom just nodded as she took another sip of her tea.

"Well remember, Nightfire lives in Gotham. And that's not the…" she racked her brain for the right word. "…nicest neighborhood around, plus don't worry, I'm sure you'll make some new friends." She said. Spencer's dad agreed readily, speaking up in his cheery voice.

"Yeah, and remember." He pointed to himself with both his thumbs and wiggled his eyebrows. "You got my good looks." He laughed again until Spencer's mom promptly smacked him in the back of the head, her eyebrow twitching.

"Garfield Mark Logan! He's going there for school not chicks!" she yelled at her husband, who put his hands up in mock surrender, a large, guilty grin on his face and a sweatdrop forming as he quietly mumbled an apology. Spencer thinly smiled at the whole ordeal; sometimes his parents were too much.

Spencer glanced up at the clock and almost chocked on his Pop-Tart, already it was 7:50. He was going to be late!

Quickly Spencer swallowed the remainder of his Pop-Tart and rushed out the door, waving to his parent's good-bye. He ran through the door and jumped, disappearing into a dark spot on the porch. Spencer smiled to himself as he traveled through the Shadow World, sometimes there were benefits of being a quarter demon. Spencer Logan was the son of the infamous Beast Boy and Raven. With both of their powers combined, he was born as a sort of health medium between their two starkly contrasting powers. He had the speed, strength, dexterity, and reflexes of the world's most dominant animals thanks to his father, though he couldn't change into any of them and he didn't have green skin. He kept his mother's hair, only darker due to his dad, and his father's eyes. His dominant power though, wasn't the fact that he had animal-like reflexes, it was the fact that he could manipulate the shadows. Instead of surrounding objects in dark energy, Spencer was able to manipulate the dark energy in the form of shadows. Because of his ability to manipulate shadows, he was able to transport through any shadow he touched and teleport anywhere there was a shadow; he was also able to create dark energy balls, or "Shadow Balls" as he called them, and fire them at objects. Immediately he appeared behind the school, with five minutes to spare.

Spencer smiled to himself and walked into the office door of the building, he was quickly received by a small, elderly lady at the front desk, typing away some sort of document. Spencer approached the desk and stood awkwardly, shifting the weight of his feet between each other. He coughed.

"Excuse me ma'am? I'm new here. Can you help me?" he was quickly interrupted by a stern whipping sound as the woman's arm pointed to Spencer's left, toward a door marked 'Principal Bowne' Spencer took a deep intake of breath and walked through the door.


	2. Being Normal Ain't so Normal

**Again, I do not own TT. **

**Chapter 2: Being "Normal" Ain't so Normal**

Spencer walked into the well-lit Principal's Office. His eyes took quick survey of the room he entered. It was quite small and comfortable, everything seemed to have his own place. To his right was a tall bookshelf filled with books, picture frames, goofy knick-knacks, and thank you cards. In the back of the room was a man sitting behind a desk with the window to the back of him, the light shining brilliantly behind the small, wiry man. The desk seemed to encompass his entire body, the wood surrounding his legs like a monster. The desk was cluttered with what you would normally see in a principal's office; a computer covered in multicolored sticky notes so that the computer's original framework could not be spotted, the entire surface of the desk was cluttered completely with papers and folders of all kinds, paperweights and snow globes sat on top of forgotten files, and on the front in all-caps in engraved metal was the name: Dr. Robert Browne.

Dr. Robert Browne was not a very sizable man. His was hunched over his keyboard, typing away. His hair had thinned out considerably throughout the years and he now slicked it back in the hopes of covering that obvious bald spot. His glasses were thin and wiry, his brown eyes magnified through the strong prescription lens. He did not look up from work when Spencer walked into the room, he just continued to type as though no one had even entered. Spencer was beginning to feel left out.

"Uhhh, Sir?" he said, coughing into his hand trying to get the man's attention. The man looked up from his keyboard and looked at Spencer. Spencer realized that now that the man was looking at him, he looked quite silly with those thin frames and large lenses, reminding Spencer very much of a mouse, he bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing at the man, he didn't want to get into trouble on his first day.

The man adjusted the glasses on his fat face, making him all the more humorous with his short, fat body. "How may I help you young man?" he said. His voice was high pitched and nasally, forcing Spencer to concentrate deeply to understand what the man was saying. Spencer closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the air slowly exhale out of him to prevent him from laughing. He put on his stern face again and told the principal his name and why he was here. The principal looked at his desk and searched for a certain file, Spencer was impressed at how quickly the man was able to find his file on such a cluttered desk. Dr. Browne nodded and spoke, not lifting his eyes from the file.

"Ah yes, Spencer Richard Logan. I see that it is your first day here." he nodded to himself and closed the file, apparently satisfied that this boy was indeed Spencer Logan. He grabbed a small piece of paper from a pile on his desk and quickly wrote on it in scratchy handwriting and handed the paper to Spencer.

"You're in homeroom 203 Mr. Logan." He handed him another piece of paper. "This is your schedule with a list of your classes and teachers." Spencer nodded, looking at the piece of paper the man gave him. The man looked back down at his keyboard and began typing again. When Spencer didn't leave, the Principal looked up at him and motioned him away with his hand. Spencer nodded again this time and headed toward homeroom.

Spencer walked into 203 with absolutely no idea of what to expect. The classroom was completely chaotic, paper airplanes were flying through the room and there were an untold amount of voices talking together. It seemed to Spencer that the entire room was split into several different groups, each group keeping to themselves as much as possible. There were a couple of big guys in the corner with girls around each of their arms, talking and cursing after each word, Spencer figured them to be the class idiots, in another corner there were a bunch of smaller looking guys laughing and joking while playing a card game, those were the two distinct groups, but the rest seemed to Spencer to just be normal people hanging with their friends.

Spencer also noticed that he was the only one in full uniform. A traditional black shirt that was buttoned from the bottom all the way to the top button and black dress pants, which ended at his black boots. Spencer was even worried about getting in trouble about the boots! Luckily he wasn't required to tuck his shirt in, so it comfortably hung at his side as he kept one hand in his pocket, the other holding onto his satchel's strap. The rest of the classroom, though, were all dressed in different outfits, some dressed in sleazy, "half-outfits", as his mom would say, while some others dressed in jeans and t-shirts. He felt completely out of context, but he was determined to not let the blood rush to his face and reveal his insecurity.

Spencer looked to his right to see a sleeping old man at his desk. His face was comically fallen on the desk, drool spreading onto his papers. He was snoring loudly, his nose greedily sucking in air through its blocked passages. The man looked to be about 80 and Spencer was beginning to wonder why this man was still teaching. He began to shuffle towards the man's desk, creeping slowly in his unsure manner. He began to feel the other students' eyes glued to him as they began to take notice of the dark, purple-haired boy that entered their class. He saw from the corner of his eye a girl leaning over, whispering to the girl next to her, both of them laughed at some unheard joke and Spencer was beginning to feel more self-conscious as he approached the desk. He began to realize that the entire room had gone silent, he approached the table and contemplated how to wake up the old man, considering how he was able to sleep though all the noise earlier. He finally came up with an idea and mentally gave himself a high-five; this would definitely make it less awkward.

He pulled the satchel over his head and placed it onto the floor, he looked through the bag until he found a decent size book, thick with pages. He weighed the book in his hands and nodded to himself, satisfied at the weight. He then threw the book up into the air and allowed it to land on the teacher's desk with a loud smacking sound like a gunshot. The old man threw his arms into the air and screamed, shouting ineligible words, the laughter of the class behind Spencer drowning out his words. Once the man's initial shock was done, his eyes searched frantically for the culprit of the sound, wandering finally onto the boy in front of him. The old man sneered at the boy in front of him, the wrinkles on his face scrunching at the action, making him look like wrinkled old dog with a scrunched up look on his face. The man's eyes seemed to still have a lit fire that refused to go out.

"Boy!" he said, in a surprisingly strong voice "What in the blazes do you think you're doing!"

Spencer looked at the man with a blank look on his face, slowly, he imitated his mother's monotone voice.

"My name is Spencer Logan. I'm new and I thought you should wake up." He said, mentally smiling to himself. The two girls chuckling earlier began to chuckle again, so far so good.

The old man looked at Spencer with distaste. He made a hand motion indicating for Spencer to introduce himself. Spencer nodded gratefully and faced the class.

"Hello, my name is Spencer. This is my first time ever going to school and I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you." He forced a thin, fake smile on his face, he really didn't want to be here. He saw how some of the girls began giggling at this, happy to have a cute new guy available for their exploits.

The old man of a teacher grumbled and motioned for Spencer to find a seat, Spencer bowed his head respectfully and searched for a seat. He wanted to find a good place to sit, especially if he wanted to "fit-in." He saw an empty desk by the two girls who were giggling earlier, he realized he didn't want to sit there, unless if he wanted his head to be full of giggling the entire day, he saw another empty desk by a scrawny kid picking his nose, definitely not. His eyes finally settled on a desk in the back row, next to a kid with long, dirty blonde hair wearing fingerless gloves, a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket; seeing no other preferred options, he walked over and sat down.

The other boy made no motion to acknowledge Spencer, though that's what he expected. Not many people would immediately open themselves to a new kid, especially one as mysterious as Spencer, though the boy didn't seem to acknowledge anybody for that matter. Spencer shrugged off the other boy's rudeness, it didn't matter to him that much. Though when he passed by the giggling girls, they seemed to be disappointed.

As though on cue, as Spencer sat down, the students started talking again, and at their noise, the teacher fell asleep again, as though it were a lullaby. Spencer again surveyed his surroundings, he realized he was getting far more attention than he would have liked. One of the girls in the "half-outfits" was staring at him, licking her lips. She winked at him the second he made eye contact. Spencer shivered, he found the girl a little to forward. To his right was a big looking guy that was trying to stare him down, a snarl fixed on his face, again, Spencer found him a little to forward.

Spencer turned to the boy sitting to his right. His eyes were closed, as though he had a protective bubble around him, silencing off the noise around him. Spencer continued studying him, he was getting a strange feeling from the boy, and it sent alarms ringing in his head. He couldn't pinpoint the reason why, but his empathy skills were going off the charts. But what was causing it?

Before he could ask, the bell rang and suddenly the entire room was empty. Spencer sat in his desk and blinked. Where the hell did everybody go? He looked down at the schedule the principal gave him and checked out his first period. Calculus. He slammed his head on his desk. It was going to be a REALLY long day.

Spencer walked to his classroom without any trouble. He walked into the room and again had the feeling of complete uncertainty. He saw that the teacher was at her desk, talking with a couple of other students. She was relatively young and attractive, but in the attractiveness that you would call a family member in terms of respect and kindness. The bell rang and the students all took their seats and Spencer approached the teacher's desk, cluttered with paper, pencils, a calculator, and the brass name plague on her desk said "Ms. Rebecca Cura." Ms. Cura saw him standing at the front of her desk and smiled at him.

"How may I help you?" she said, a smile plastered on her face.

Spencer didn't betray any emotion or sign that he was creped out by the blatant smile the teacher wore, though he dismissed it, it was probably nothing. Instead, he handed her the note to her, stating that he was, indeed, a new student. Again, she smiled at him and stretched her hand out to him.

"Welcome to Calculus Spencer, I am Ms. Cura." She motioned toward the rest of the class "please, sit anywhere you like." Spencer nodded and took a seat in the back room, he knew that he really didn't need to pay attention in this class, it was going to be really long and really boring. The teacher began her lesson. Halfway through teaching, Ms. Cura noticed that someone in the back row was slouching, head laid on his desk. She realized this boy to be Spencer and felt compelled that she should make this boy realize that no one slept in her class; no one.

"Spencer," she said sharply, her usually cheery voice sounding like metal scraping against metal. Spencer screamed in surprise, his head shooting upward from its slumbering position.

"DON'T LET THE MONKEY'S GET ME!" Spencer paused and looked around the room, the entire class snickering at his sudden outburst. His face quickly began to become a crimson color and he turned his head toward the teacher. Ms. Cura stared sternly at the boy.

"Well Mr. Spencer, if you find yourself too clever for our little math class. Then why don't you tell me the answer to the problem on the board?" she gave a little cocky smile at the boy. Spencer rolled his eyes and obeyed.

He looked at the board. The board was covered with a single problem: _Differentiate y= square root of X, exponent square root of X times e exponent X squared._ Spencer quickly read the problem and thought for a few moments. Ms. Cura smiled, she had him now. Spencer caught the smile and gave her one in return.

"The answer is: (1/2) of the square root of X to the square root of X minus 1 power, times e to the X square power, multiply by 1 plus ln times (square root x) plus 4x to the 3/2 power." He said, a slow smile creeping on his face. Cyborg had taught him this when he was fifteen.

The entire room was silent; nobody had gotten the better of Ms. Cura. Ever. Her smile seemed to have been slapped clean off her face. Silently, she walked away from the front of the class and out the door. Just as the bell rang.

Spencer's next three classes went without a hitch, he mainly slept through most of them, only paying attention in French, because it was the latest language he was learning, though he already knew both Spanish and German along with his native English.

It was lunch time now and he walked into the cool cafeteria. Immediately he was bombarded with countless senses. Over a hundred different voices were talking deafening his ears, over a thousand different smells were puncturing his nose, there were too many people, colors and shapes all forming into a indefinable whirls. He searched for an empty table, unfortunately, the only table that was closest to empty, had one person. And that person was the boy with the weird vibe.

_Why am I always the one with the bad luck?_ He smiled to himself, New Flash (formerly Kid Flash) would disagree greatly, especially with someone like Jinx as a girlfriend. He approached the table cautiously, again, he was almost overwhelmed with the feelings coming from this guy. _Damn empathy. Why did my mom have to be half demon?_

The other boy did not look up from his food as Spencer sat himself down. The boy was eating quietly, Spencer shifted his feet under the table. He was feeling very awkward, but he promised his parents he would make new friends. He sighed. Hopefully this dude was friendly.

Spencer coughed in his hands. The other boy looked up from his food. Chewing silently, the boy's golden eyes seemed to pierce straight through Spencer.

"What? If you're here to flirt with me go away, I'm not gay." He said. Spencer felt a very large sweatdrop forming on his head. He wasn't gay. Did he look gay? He looked at his uniform to inspect himself. No, he didn't think he looked gay.

"Well that's good," Spencer said, "That makes the both of us." He stretched out his hand to the other boy. "Name's Spencer Logan, I'm new here." The other boy continued to chew his sandwich softly. Hesitantly, he shook Spencer's hand.

"Bill." He said. Spencer smiled. He continued shaking the boy's hand. He had made a new friend.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. Spencer discovered that he had both Physics and Gym with Bill. As the final bell rang, Spencer quickly gathered up his books from his locker and ran out of the school. He couldn't wait to tell Nightfire about his day.

Spencer checked his surroundings carefully behind the school, being sure that nobody was around. He began looking for a suitable spot to shadow travel. He found a large, dark area underneath a tree, causing a nice, solid black shadow to form. It was perfect. He walked under the tree into the shadows. Taking one last look behind him, Spencer jumped into the pool of darkness, unaware that a pair of golden eyes saw his every move.

**Well thanks for reading. Please R&R. I will start on Chapter 3 really soon, though it may not come until later due to the fact that I have so much other crap going on. Again thanks! Hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3: Charged with a Quest

**No ownage of Teen Titans happenin' here. Though sorry this chapter took so long (to anybody who reads this) but it's up now so that's what matters. Please Read and Review, it is appreciated.**

Spencer appeared in the middle of his room. He liked to keep it dark so that he could teleport back whenever he needed too. He dropped his book bag off at his desk. He could do his homework later. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Today had not gone as well as he hoped it would. Already he has made only one friend, and that friend initially thought he was gay.

His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of voices. His ears twitched and tuned in to the voices in the kitchen. His heart leapt at the voices. Quickly he jumped off of his bed and rushed out of his room, not even bothering to change his clothes. He rushed into the kitchen to see his mom chatting ideally with the woman across from her. Of course chatting was an exaggeration, his mom was listening as the woman in front of her talked continuously in her usual happy voice. The woman across from Raven was a beautiful orange-skinned woman with long, auburn hair and sparkling green eyes that didn't show a shred of sadness. She continued to talk excitedly to Raven, not even pausing for breath. Spencer often wondered how she was able to do that.

"… and that's when Dick and I decided to not allow Nightfire to go to public school with Spencer. Dick felt that it wouldn't be wise to put our daughter in such a position that makes not nice villains have, what did Dick call it? Leverage! Dick doesn't want villains to have leverage on us through Nightfire." The woman turned around and smiled even wider at the sight of Spencer.

"Spencer! Oh friend you have grown so much since our last seeing of each other!" Before he knew it, Spencer was caught in the woman's spine breaking embracing. Spencer was barely able to gasp out.

"Good to see you too Starfire. Now please let go." Starfire quickly let go of Spencer, smiling sheepishly at her overfriendly gesture. After making sure his spine was still in its proper place, and after much bone cracking and stretching later, Spencer gave a sigh of relief and returned Starfire's smile. It was always good to see old friends.

"Mom! Where's Spencer! I need to hear about his first day of school!" Spencer almost cringed at the sudden outburst coming from the other room. He turned to see a particular green-eyed half-alien whose attention he required.

"Nightfire! Just the girl I was looking for!" Nightfire sweetly smiled back at him. Spencer smiled, he always liked the way she smiled. Spencer noticed that

"Hey mom, is it OK if we go out on a walk tonight?" Spencer asked his mom. Raven nodded back at her son.

"OK, but don't be out to long, you still have homework." Spencer smirked and gave his mom the thumbs up and he motioned for Nightfire to follow him. He grabbed his communicator off the table and they headed off.

Jump City was bustling as always. Spencer and Nightfire walked coolly through the warm day. It seemed that the city was full of life today. Spencer glanced at his alien friend, the wind blowing her dark hair gently made a smile creep to his lips. Nightfire turned to her friend and saw him smiling at her, politely she smiled back at her friend.

"What?" she asked, her giddiness evident behind her question.

"Well it's just that…" he never got to finish his sentence.

An explosion shook the ground beneath them. Spencer quickly turned around and saw a large ball of flame rising into the sky. From the same location as his house.

Spencer shouted in surprise and ran through the crowd towards where the explosion came. He pushed people out of his way and knocked them to the ground in an effort to get through.

Nightfire was soon swarmed by the chaotic crowd. She tried to push her way through to Spencer but there was no way she could without harming civilians. She watched silently as her friend began to disappear into the crowd. She tried to fight off the crowd to no avail and soon, Spencer was completely out of sight and smoke was still rising from the direction of the house.

Nightfire huffed as she tried to think of a way out of this. Just then, a hand appeared into her vision. She looked up at the owner of the hand and gave him a quizzical look. The owner of the hand smiled.

"Need a lift?"

############

Spencer ran as fast as he could toward the smoke and flames, it never occurred to him to use his powers, he was far too worried. _God I hope they're OK._ Whoever did this was going to pay.

The communicator at his side suddenly beeped, Spencer reached for it sub-consciously, not pausing his running.

"Spencer here."

"Spenc? Hey it's Cyborg. I just got readings of a massive explosion coming from your house. What's going on? Your parents won't answer."

"I was just wondering the same thing." Spencer continued running, the static coming from the communicator told him that Cyborg was thinking, and he figured it wasn't going to be a good thought. He kept running, hoping that would not be the case.

**Thanks for reading! It is really appreciated, again, read and review, it helps me get better. **

**Next Chapter: Searching **


	4. New Titans Go!

**Please Read and Review. And thanks to anybody who has bothered to read, the thought that somebody out there is reading makes me continue my terrible writing in the hopes of getting better.**

**Chapter 4: New Titans Go! **

The ashes blew with the wind, drifting like gray snowflakes in the chilly city. Jump City used to be warm all year round, but ever since the Weather Man incident twenty years earlier, it got chilly a couple months of the year in the beautiful city on the California coast. But today was not beautiful, the blue sky was crippled with gray and clouds completely blocked out the sun. Spencer couldn't move. The smoke bellowed out of the crater he once saw as his house. His eyes were stinging from the ashes being blown into his face. He just couldn't understand it. His parents couldn't be dead. They just couldn't

Spencer closed his eyes to try and shut out the tears. He ran toward the wreckage and furiously began moving debris, hoping for any sign of his or Nightfire's parents. He grabbed the nearest charred wood and lifted the heavy, still burning piece of wood with a mighty grunt. He threw the wreckage out of his way and grabbed another piece of debris and threw that to the side. He repeated this action again and again, not stopping. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he couldn't stop, he had to find his parents under the destruction, he had too.

Spencer felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. He didn't turn around. He knew who it was, and just by his touch he dropped the debris he was holding and broke down in tears. Cyborg didn't say anything either, he just allowed the young man cry, because sometimes, crying was the only thing you can do.

They stood like that for a while, even only for a minute. Once Spencer had pulled himself together he looked at the destruction in front of him.

"Cyborg." Cyborg looked up from the ground at the young man in front of him. He had seemed to have gotten taller and more serious than he had ever seen the young man before. "Can you please scan the area for bodies? Even if they're dead, your robotic eye should pick them up." Cyborg nodded, the kid was smart, always planning his next move. If he wasn't Beast Boy and Raven's kid, he would have thought him to be more like Robin.

Cyborg opened up the scanner in his arm to check the readings his eye was giving him. He looked over the debris three times, still no bodies. Cyborg smiled, if there was no trace of his friends here, then they had to be alive!

"Spencer! I'm getting no signs of bodies, alive or dead! They must have escaped!"

"Or kidnapped."

Cyborg's smile fell from his face. The kid was right, if they weren't in the vicinity, they were most likely kidnapped. Cyborg cursed. They'd never be able to find his friends at this rate.

Cyborg's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of his scanner beeping. He looked up and he saw that Spencer's animal sense must have noticed it too, he was looking up in the sky past Cyborg. Cyborg turned around and noticed that there was a small speck heading towards them. Quickly, he rechecked his scanners, whatever was heading towards them was unidentified and moving fast.

"Spencer! Hide!" Quickly, both he and Spencer jumped behind separate debris and got into a crouching position. Cyborg had taken out his sonic cannon and it was humming gently as it charged itself up. Spencer had two of his Shadow balls in his hands, ready to fire at the hostiles.

Both waited for the unknown persons. Cyborg checked his scanner and saw the one dot become two. He signaled to Spencer and held up two fingers. Spencer nodded and listened for the landing.

Their hearts began to race a faster as they heard the sound of feet landing. Cyborg nodded to Spencer and Spencer nodded in return. Both of them jumped from cover and reached back to fire their missiles at the two intruders.

#######23

Nightfire shrieked at the sight of a swirling, black ball being thrust into her face, but she quickly recovered and pointed her own green energy ball at her assailant. Neither of them fired. Nightfire looked past the Shadow ball and smiled in relief to see that it was attached to none other than her best friend Spencer.

"Spencer!" She threw her arms around her friend and squeezed tightly. She was so relieved to see him. She was worried that he would be off doing something rash and in danger. She looked over to her left to see a giant metallic arm pointing a sonic cannon at her new friend.

"Uncle Cyborg!" Nightfire immediately released her hold on Spencer and jumped into the older Cyborg's large embrace. Cyborg put his sonic cannon away and hugged Nightfire back. He had momentarily forgotten about the strange, blonde hair boy that Nightfire was with, but that was OK. If Nightfire trusted him, it was good enough for him…. To an extent. Nightfire released her embrace on the metallic Titan and motioned to her companion.

"Spencer, Cyborg, this…. Is Levitate." Spencer looked closely at the young man before him. He had on a black, polyester jacket that swayed in the wind behind him. He had on a plain white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Spencer noticed that on the boy's belt there were vials of a greenish liquid. The boy had a shark-tooth necklace and was wearing goggles hiding his eyes from Spencer. The boy's, messy blonde hair gave the boy a charming impression, and it made him look familiar. The boy was standing on a levitating door like it was a surfboard, Spencer guessed that was why he called himself Levitate, but he knew this boy by a different name.

"Hello Bill." The boy was a little taken back by the name. How did he figure out his identity so soon? Sighing, Bill removed his goggles from his face, looking at the three other heroes with his piercing golden eyes.

"How'd you know it was me? I changed my jacket and everything?"

"Yeah but your hair gave it away. Plus, a jacket doesn't mean shirt and pants as well." Bill looked down at himself and felt his face going red. He had blown his cover. How could he be a superhero without cover? He looked up to see Spencer smiling at him.

"You know, Levitate sounds so much better than Bill anyway." Levitate smirked, he never liked the name Bill anyhow.

Cyborg looked at the three young heroes and nodded. This could work, maybe, just maybe, these teens will be the ones to find Rave, Beast Boy, Nightwing, and Starfire. He motioned to the three heroes.

"Come on young ones, we have to get to Titan Tower and find your parents." Spencer nodded to his two friends and his godfather (**Forgot to mention, Cyborg is Spencer's godfather)**

"Well team, we've got Titans to save." With that, he jumped into the shadows and disappeared, the other three heroes quickly followed and headed to Titan Tower.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Coming up: Cyborg and Sarah Simm's daughter Vicky (for all you CyXBB fans, sorry, I prefer them as well, but I have to be sure Vicky has no powers other than extreme intelligence) **

**Please Read and Review, it would be helpful. Even after 4 chapters, I have yet to get a review, and I don't know if anybody has even looked at my story yet! I hope I'm getting better at writing as compared to the first couple of chapters, so please help me out on this one. **


	5. Finding a Lead

**Thank you MoroPinky for being the first reviewer. Hopefully the first of many. **

**Chapter 5: Finding a Lead**

**Please Read and Review**

Spencer appeared in the middle of the large living room area. It was very quiet. The couches were arranged in a semi-circle looking at a very large TV. Looking past the TV, Spencer could see through a wide window, getting a breath-taking view of the ocean. From this height, the light shone on the water and sparkled as far as the eye could see, it was almost serene. But nothing was serene about what happened today. Spencer had to find his parents; he had too.

"Spencer?" A sweet voice interrupted Spencer's concentration. Spencer turned away from the window and looked at the woman before him. She was short, even shorter than his mom, which was truly saying something. Her hair was long and blonde, as compared to her husband's bald head. Her skin wasn't necessarily pale, but for living in California, she never seemed to be able to get a tan. The woman squinted closer at Spencer and reached into her pocket, pulling out a pair of glasses.

"Spencer! It is you!" The young woman grinned from ear-to-ear, she was always very cheery, a quality that Spencer was happy she had.

"Hello Mrs. Stone. It's nice to see you again." At this the woman waved the comment away.

"Spencer, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sarah?" Spencer smiled at this. Even though Mrs. Stone was clearly his superior, even without powers, she still managed to try and relate to the younger heroes, but the time for talking was over.

"Mrs. Stone," he stopped himself "Sarah, I'm sorry but I really have no time to talk. I just really need you to help me out. Cyborg and Nightfire are on their way but we really can't waste any time."

Sarah looked at the pleading man before her. She nodded and headed toward the big television/computer. She picked up the remote on the couch and pressed a button on it, turning the computer on.

"OK, I'm on. What do you need me to do?"

"OK, I need you to scan the city for any abnormals, explosions, gunfire, all that crap and trace back anybody within the radius of my parent's house from this morning until now through satellite feed. I want video of the explosion and who planted it."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, she was impressed at how quickly the kid was able to determine this stuff. Usually Cyborg just told her to plug in crap and hope for the best. Spencer knew his stuff. Her fingers moved quickly on the keyboard as she gave the computer information.

On the screen popped up a map of all of Jump City with little red dots covering the area. Sarah moved the screen to the side and opened up the window of the satellite video. Spencer pointed to the red dots on the screen.

"What do those dots mean?"

Without looking away from the screen, Sarah replied.

"Those are your anomalies and acts of violence. The computer traces certain sounds, vibrations, and other movements that seem abnormal or possibly violent. When a specific "dot" is especially violent or abnormal, the computer zooms the satellite's camera in on it and the satellite traces the subject so we can follow it. It's a pretty handy tool we have, though we usually just use the anomaly detector on Victor's arm."

Spencer nodded. It explained why his mom always caught him if he tried to sneak out of the house. But that still didn't mean that they'd find the guys.

"OK, so how long do you think it would take to get a trace on these guys?"

"An hour if we're lucky." Spencer and Sarah turned around at the sound of the small voice. Standing at the end of the hallway was a short African American girl with two puffs of hair that reminded Spencer a lot of the girl's godmother, Bumblebee. He smiled at Vicky Stone.

"Hey Tech, thanks for the info." The young girl nodded.

"Yeah, I heard you and Mom from my room, so I thought I could help out." She smiled. Even though she had no powers, Vicky Stone was probably the smartest girl Spencer knew, and he guessed that was a power in its own right.

The ringing of the elevator door opening turned Spencer's thoughts away from the computer. In walked Cyborg, Nightfire, and Levitate, all three gasping for breath from the rush to the Tower. Cyborg was the first to regain his composure, though he still had the occasional huff.

"Spencer, you shouldn't have rushed off like that. We need to plan things out. We won't get anywhere with you jumping at everything lead we get."

Spencer looked down at the floor in shame. He knew Cyborg was right, but he couldn't help himself, he had to save his parents before it was too late. The computer began to beep rapidly, Spencer turned around and saw a new screen popped up on the computer. On the radar, a red dot was moving and there was video feed of a man running through the city.

"Sarah! Get the camera to zoom in on that man running! Quickly!" Spencer followed the man on the video, tracing his path with his finger. He could hear the sound of Sarah smashing the keys on the keyboard together as she followed the man. The camera zoomed in on the man's face and Spencer heard Cyborg give a little yell of fear. Spencer turned toward the large metal man to see him rooted to the spot, as if someone had replaced the floor with magnets. He was shaking almost violently, his eyes fixated on the strange man on the screen.

"It…. It can't be. It's just not possible." He whispered so softly, Spencer wouldn't have heard him if it weren't for his animal hearing.

"What? What's not possible? Cy, you need to tell us! Who are we dealing with?" Cyborg just kept shaking his head.

"Slade, it's just not possible for him to be back." Spencer raised his eyebrow at his metallic friend and looked back at the man shown on the screen. The man did look imposing for sure, especially with the mask he was wearing; divided in half with only one eye visible, but he couldn't be so dangerous that Cyborg would be scared. Could he? Spencer returned his attention to the man they called Slade. Maybe this was the lead he was looking for.

**I know that took a while, but I'm so glad that I got it done, even if it is short, but believe me when I say, I had so much crap going that it was infuriating. Anyways, again, thanks to MoroPinky for everything.**

**Next chapter: Completing the Team. **


	6. The Team is Complete

**Thank you to all the viewers and those who reviewed. Including: **

**Purplicious Rose: WOW I LOVE IT :D please update ASAP :P it's soooo good :) **

**Teen feeen fan: Loved it, damm I thought he had a sister because you seemed like a writer with surprises :) keep up the good work **

**MoroPinky – for being the first.**

**Chapter 6: The Team is Complete**

The girl ran as fast as she could, the explosions trailing behind her as she ran. The robots chased her, firing their missiles. They always missed. A robot from behind fired another heat-seeking missile, the girl closed her eyes and disappeared, the missile crashing into the ground where she once stood, only to have her reappear 100 feet farther than before.

The girl moved her blonde hair out of her eyes as she continued to run away from the bots. She looked behind her to find that they had stopped chasing. She smiled in victory. Maybe they realized they couldn't catch her? The girl turned around slammed into a hard surface, falling on the ground.

"Ow!" She rubbed the bottom of her butt to try and ease the soreness of falling. She looked up at what she ran into and all the color drained from her face.

A man with a mask that showed one eye was looking down at her. His metallic armor was dark and dull, with scratches and dents in it from past battles. The girl was frozen in fear, the man towered over her. The girl looked back to see that the robots had closed in. She was completely surrounded. She closed her eyes to teleport, but a strong hand grabbed her throat, stopping her completely.

The girl gasped for breath, the man lifted her high off the ground by the throat. He stared mercilessly at the girl as she tried to kick and flail her way to escape. He tightened his grip around her. Her resistance began to wane and the girl felt her entire body going numb. Everything was getting darker, the last thing she could see was the man looking at her, his eyes smiling in pleasure.

"BOOYAH!"

A sudden blue light entered the girl's vision and slammed into her captor. The man released his hold on her and she dropped to the ground hard. Her vision swam before her, everything swirling around in dizziness as she tried to regain composure. She lay on the ground, unable to stand and looked to her right. Her captor had been slammed into a nearby building, the wall collapsed around him.

She turned her attention to her left where she saw four people running toward her. One was standing on a door like a surfboard and he was the first to approach her. He landed his craft beside her and grabbed her by the arms, helping lift her up.

"It's OK, I got you." The girl looked up at her savior into his beautiful golden eyes and serious face. His blonde hair was messy, almost seeming to have a mind of its own. She looked past him at her other saviors.

The next to approach was a girl with long, black hair and large, emerald eyes. She was very beautiful and the girl couldn't help feel a pane of envy over her. But what really distinguished the girl was that she was flying and her hands were glowing green. The girl moved aside her envy, she didn't want to get angry at this girl.

The two others of the group were the most intimidating, though one more than the other. The largest man of the group was definitely the oldest, while the rest looked to be in their teens, he looked to be in his forty's. He was a large, African American male, though the strangest thing about him, was that he had a cannon for an arm and the majority of his body was metal. He was certainly imposing, but looking into his eyes, the girl felt that he was more like protective big brother or a father than a threat, but the last boy was the fiercest.

He was wearing a black, school uniform with the color up. His hands were glowing black, which the girl didn't even realize was possible, and although he was on her side, he looked ready to hurt someone. His face was stern and emotionless, and his eyes were looking for blood. He walked past her and his other companions towards the destruction that her captor was buried under.

She watched as the boy thrust his arm into the heavy rock and metal and pulled out her captor. He threw him onto the ground. The girl was shocked to see the scary man was still conscious, only dazed, as he picked himself up and looked at the heroes surrounding him. The man turned toward the metal man, and his voice sent shivers down the girl's spine. It was cold and dripped venom.

"Ahh, so if it isn't my old friend Cyborg? It's nice to see you again, and look: You've brought some new friends along. Isn't that just peachy?" The man stared at who he called Cyborg, his voice was calm even though he was completely surrounded. The girl wondered what that meant. If Cyborg was scared, he didn't show it, as he calmly replied.

"Slade. You have no shame. Chasing after a teenage girl who did nothing to you? Well…" he raised his sonic cannon at him. "you're not going to get another chance to do it again." Slade looked at the metal man and chuckled in his robotic voice.

"Ahh Cyborg, this girl isn't my target…" Cyborg raised his eyebrow at Slade as he paused. Slade looked directly into the half-robot's human eye and spoke with direction.

"It's you."

Cyborg's eyes widened as Slade suddenly threw a black object at him. He tried to dodge it, but it was no use as the device exploded on contact. The girl closed her eyes, waiting for the unavoidable explosion. It never came. She looked up to see the man on the door on top of her, holding her close in his own protective shield, but he wasn't the one to stop the explosion. She looked to see the boy in the black uniform holding his hands out in front of him, the explosion trying to enclose around him. He had created a shield around the group, but whether he protected Cyborg, she did not know.

Finally, the explosion subsided and the boy with purple hair collapsed on the ground. She turned to see that her savior and the girl with black hair were alright. But Cyborg and Slade were gone.

Spencer woke up on a soft surface. He groaned as he felt his head with his hand. He had an excruciating headache. Slowly, he lifted himself so that he sat upright. His head continued to pound like a hammer against a nail. He looked around his surroundings and tried to make out where he was.

"OK, large TV, circular coaches, kick-ass view of city. Definitely Titan Tower." He rubbed the temples of his head as he tried to remember how he got back to the Tower.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Spencer turned to see Nightfire holding a tray of soup and a can of Sprite as well as a bottle of aspirin. She slowly approached Spencer and sat on the coach beside him, laying the tray down on the table.

"So, how you feeling?" she asked. Spencer reached for the can of Sprite and opened it, taking a sip. He made a face, Nightfire knew he hated Sprite, but he didn't want to offend her.

"I feel like my mom threw me out the window." He spoke coldly, but Nightfire chuckled at his statement, she knew he was only angry at passing out.

"So…" he asked, placing the Sprite down. "What happened?"

"Well, after you saved us from the explosion, you passed out. I took you here to the Tower and Levitate took Telly…" Spencer interrupted her.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who's Telly?"

"The girl we saved. Anyway, we couldn't find Cyborg anywhere, and when we got back to the Tower, Sarah was gone too. Vicky is trying to find them, though I don't think she will."

Spencer nodded, it was beginning to make sense. He clenched his fist together. It was obvious! The man named Slade was setting a trap for the original Titans! He cursed himself for not remembering all the stories his parents told him about their plight with Slade.

"Damn! Why didn't I realize it! Slade wants revenge on our parents for kicking his butt so many times! We never should have gone! Now all our parents are dead and there's no one to protect the city!" Nightfire looked around her. The Tower was shaking and items in the room were exploding around them. She yelped as the windows began to crack. Spencer looked up at his friend and saw the terror in her eyes as she softly looked at him. The look in those eyes immediately calmed him down, and everything was still again. He collapsed into Nightfire's arms, tears running down his face.

"Why couldn't we stop him Night? Why? It just isn't fair!" he continued to sob on her shoulder and Nightfire returned his embrace. He was right. Their parents had to be dead. But something didn't make sense to her. Then it hit her.

"Spencer! I got it!" Spencer looked up at Nightfire's beaming face through his bloodshot eyes. The look on her face gave him hope.

"Isn't it obvious Spencer? Our parents can't be dead! If they were, why are their bodies not littered on the floor. I mean, Sarah had no powers so wouldn't Slade just kill her? And we couldn't find any remains of Cyborg, so that black grenade thing must not have killed him, but instead transported him or something! Slade needs them for something! And if you hadn't saved us, we would be used for the same reasons!"

Spencer wiped the tears from his eyes. It made sense. It could be true, or maybe it was just wishful thinking; either way, it was something to hold on to. He looked into the eyes of his best friend. God, he could get lost in those eyes forever. Though the moment didn't last long.

"Hey dweebs! Glad you're awake!" Spencer cringed as Levitate, Vicky, and the girl called Telly approached the two friends. He looked at Vicky as she smiled deviously, she knew she had interrupted a moment and was glad she did.

"Glad to see you care so much Techie." Vicky waved Spencer's comment away and looked at her friends.

"Yeah, yeah, heartfelt moments. Anyway, check this out." Vicky held up a wristband on her arm and pressed a button on it. Immediately, her entire body was enclosed by a metallic robot suit, all except her head. Spencer could see the mechanical parts moving into place, it reminded him of Cyborg's own metal body, except this one was removable. Vicky smiled with pride.

"Two words: Boo – Yah." Spencer whistled at the impressive display.

"Well Tech-Girl, glad to see you can do more than type on a computer." Vicky looked up at the ceiling and put her finger on her chin, she tended to do that when she was thinking.

"Tech-Girl. I like that. Has a certain ring to it."

Spencer laughed at his young friend. He looked at the four heroes that stood before him. Nightfire, Levitate, Tech-Girl, and the newest to the group, Telly; all will abilities that could take on the world. Or save it.

"Guys, I think we have ourselves a team."

**I am happy with how this one turned out. Especially since I wrote it in one day, and it's longer than most of my other stories. I was in the moment and it just came out great. I hope you all enjoy it. Again, please R&R. And thanks to all those who read and reviewed earlier. Without you, the story is terrible.**


	7. Building The Team

**Sorry that it's been awhile. I was out of town for the last couple of days, but I'm back. **

**Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed, you guys keep the story alive. **

**Please Read and Review**

**Also side note: I give permission for anybody to create drawings or stories with these characters as long as they show me them. I think it would be cool to see that. **

Chapter 7: Building the Team

Raven awoke in a glass container. She struggled to open her eyes as head pounded in aching agony. Her body was sore all over, at least she wasn't dead. Thank God for her being half demon.

She lay uncomfortably in her glass prison, it was small and it seemed to enclose all around her. She looked around the room she was in, trying to get a grasp of where she was. In the middle of the room was a very large machine which reminded Raven a lot of a drill, only it had two tanks on each side of it, both marked in bold letters: Energy. Out of the tanks tubes spread out. She followed the tubes until her it connected with her container. But hers wasn't the only tube. She followed the other tubes, each one leading to another container. She looked to the container on her right, wondering what poor person was sharing in her capture.

His clothes were tattered and his skin was green. And he was sleeping with a large smile on his face. Raven smiled gently at the form of her sleeping husband, at least he was OK. But there was something different about him. She looked closer at Beast Boy and gasped at his appearance. No longer was his hair jet black, but now the ends of it were lighter, more blonde. She looked even closer and noticed that his skin was not the same shade of green that she grew to love, it was paler, though not entirely gone.

Raven turned to her left and saw a woman with long, blonde hair huddled against the wall of her circular prison. Her head was buried in her knees and she wasn't moving. Raven looked around to see if anybody was watching and stood up shakily. Her legs felt like Jell-O and she had to brace her hands against the glass to keep steady. There were a couple of medium-sized holes on the top of the container for breathing. Raven closed her eyes and tried to focus her power. The holes in the container would make it easier to crack the container with her powers. The steady hum of the machine started up as she began to chant her mantra, she blocked out all other distractions. She was going to break out.

The machine got louder and Raven began to feel weaker, the tube above her released a spinning circular object about the size of a hub cap with lights spinning on it so fast it all blurred together. Raven's legs wobbled under the strain of her body, she could feel the power begin to leave her. Slowly, the humming came to a stop and she dropped to the floor. She breathed heavily, sweat dripping from her brow, forming a small puddle.

"What the hell?" she looked up and saw the blonde girl had looked up from the safety of her burial. She was staring at her, as though she was trying to piece together a puzzle from a long forgotten past.

"Raven?" she said. Raven's eyes widened in realization and horror.

"Terra?"

"Good Titans, I see that you've gotten reacquainted." Bother women turned toward the sinister voice. It spoke with a confidence that sent shivers down Raven's spine. Slade walked out from the shadows toward the two's tanks. The sinister man looked even more devilish than Raven remembered. Evil seemed to drip from his aura as he slithered toward them, every step bringing the area around him seem darker and dead.

Raven looked back toward her right. Beast Boy had still not woken up, gazing at other containers in the room, she saw that Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, and even Sarah had been captured. There were five empty containers. For future occupants or from those deceased she knew not. Slade spoke again, hissing like a snake.

"I see you've discovered my machine. Gives quite a kick doesn't it? Oh, you should've known better that there is always a catch. It's never as simple as breaking out is it?" He walked up to Raven's container, looking in it as if he would an animal at the zoo.

"To think, all I had to do was blow up shit as if I was the Joker and I'd be able to capture you." He shrugged. "If only I had known that sooner."

"What have you done to us?" Raven gasped out. She tried to say it with authority, but it came out as a wheeze. She was incredibly weakened. Slade looked at the empathy through the slits of his mask. Not seeing the face of the killer and not feeling anything coming from him made Raven feel like a child.

"Dear, dear Raven. I am stealing your powers." He walked away from her container and moved to Terra.

"Do you realize how much energy each of your powers harnesses? And now, I have found a way to harness that energy into a weapon so powerful, that I could kill even Superman; without Kryptonite." Raven's eyes widened. Everyone knew that Superman could even survive a planet explosion, to be able to kill him would require immense power. Slade continued.

"And it doesn't stop there. I could vaporize an entire galaxy with this energy! I could rule the universe! Forget Jump City! Forget the Earth! This is about being a god! No longer will I be defeated by those with powers, from now on I'll have the power!"

Raven looked on in horror. She knew Slade was evil, but this was crazy! No one could harness enough power to control the entire universe! It was too much to control.

"Now, all I need is a little more energy. The seven of you are good, but not good enough. I need five more heroes. Five… specific heroes." He tilted his head toward Raven and she gasped. He was going after their children.

"NO!" Raven turned. Terra was against the glass, tears streaming down her face. She was the one to have spoken.

"You will not take my Billy away! I will die before that happens!" Slade looked at the earth mover. There was no emotion in his eyes.

"I hear he goes by a different name now that he's made some new friends. Levitate is it?" Terra's eyes widened, Slade stayed calm. "Ahh yes, I know of his little superhero name." Slade turned to Raven. "As well as your son, Raven. We had a run-in earlier today. Quite a strong boy, it's a shame that I have taken his energy." He paused, as if thinking. "Or maybe I should make him my apprentice? I hear he is very talented."

Raven's eyes turned red and she grew another pair above them. Her demon side had taken control and it was out for blood.

"YOU WILL NOT DARE TOUCH MY SON!" The building shook as the demon tried to escape her confinement. Slade stood calmly as pieces of rocks began to crack above his head. He pulled out a remote and pressed the button. Suddenly the machine came to life and Raven screamed a piercing scream that could stab through a person's heart. She fell to the floor, and everything went black.

Back at Titan Tower:

"…1987…. 1988…. 1989…" Spencer pulled up on the bar in rhythm, counting his pull-ups. His shirt was off and he was in athletic shorts. His muscles bulged as he lifted himself up. Sweat gleamed on his body and he looked like he had just been dipped in the ocean, a large puddle had accumulated beneath him, the sweat dripped down his body like rain.

He was training. He had to find Slade. He had done something to his parents and he needed to find out what. He had already organized the team to different tasks, right now it was free time. They had been working for over six hours and they all deserved rest. They sun had set and it was 9:00 PM, covering the city in pitch black. They all agreed that they would continue in the morning. The only people not resting was Spencer, and the computer. Vicky, or Tech Girl as she now wanted to be called, has set up a program on the computer so that it would run constant diagnostics and scans and alert everyone when something came up.

"1995…." Spencer continued. He had not stopped running his own variables into his personal computer since they started. He had also set up a program so that it would run constant scans so that he could work out and train.

_Why would Slade take our parents after all these years? It didn't make sense._ He had entered Nightwing's old room and had gone through the evidence room for any and all information he could about Slade. He didn't discover much, only that Slade was one hell of a villain. I mean, forcing Robin to become his apprentice? Pure evil genius. He seemed to always have a plan, so now all Spencer needed to do was find out what that plan was and whatever he had as backup plans. If he found those out, he could stop Slade.

"2000."

He dropped down from the bar and his bare feet landed in the cold sweat. He didn't care though, he was too busy thinking. He walked out of the workout room quietly. He knew that some of the others had already gone to bed, so he walked quietly out into the living room. He was surprised to find that there was a figure standing calmly, looking out the window, hands in his pockets.

"Levitate?" The blonde hair boy turned around to face Spencer. He glanced sadly at Spencer before returning his gaze out the window. Spencer eyed the other boy wearily. His eyes finally rested on the boys belt, which had attached to it a peculiar item: a test tube, filled with a green liquid that glowed softly in the darkness. Without looking at Spencer, the other boy spoke.

"Do you know how I got this power?" he spoke plainly, almost painfully. Spencer shook his head at the other boy. To tell the truth, nobody knew anything about the other save for Tech Girl, Nightfire, and Spencer, and even that was on a limited bases at times.

"It happened when I was fifteen. I had gotten a job over the summer to help my mom. I got a job working at a chemical factory. We were struggling at the time so I took whatever job I could get. I learned a lot there. A man named James taught me a lot about chemical reactions and even got me promoted to help with the mixing of chemicals. One day, when I was mixing chemicals, a bank robber trying to escape tried to cut through the building. Me and James gave chase. The man had a gun. He shot James and James fell on me. We landed in a nearby chemical mixer." He looked at his hand, he had been levitating the test tube for some time now. Slowly and gently he grasped it, holding it in his hand delicately, as if it was his only hope. Spencer listened politely.

"So what happened next?" he asked. Levitate turned around and faced Spencer, pain covered his face as he choked back sobs.

"James was dead. The other workers fished me out of the tub and I was sent to the hospital. The doctor's said I wasn't going to make it. My mom started bawling right there, they couldn't even move her she was so sad. They even said an earthquake happened at the same time. Weird right? Well, one doctor found a cure for me. He was sponsored by Wayne Enterprises and they got me an antidote. Only problem was that it was a temporary antidote. They taught me to make it for myself and now I have to take a shot of it once every two days or else…" Levitate's eyes were cold and stern. "… or else my own powers would take control of my body, and all my organs would move out of place, causing me to die."

Spencer said nothing and silence filled the air. After what seemed like forever, Spencer broke the silence.

"So what are you going to tell your mom? It's obvious she cares for you a lot. Would she be OK if you helped us?" Levitate silently nodded. Spencer felt that he had more to tell, but he let it go. Sometimes it was better to let the author tell the story when he wanted too.

"OK, come on. It's getting late and we need to rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Levitate looked at Spencer, the gratitude was seen in his golden eyes.

"Well, what's tomorrow?" he said. Spencer let loose a mischievous smile.

"Tomorrow…. We train." And they both went to bed.

The Next Day

Telly looked around the corner of the building, looking for the enemy, she had to admit, Spencer knew how to lead a team. He was kind of the unofficially named leader of the group and Telly felt that they had made a good choice in following him. He was back at the Tower, following any leads he could. He already told the rest of the team that he had a feeling Slade left Jump City, so he had contacted the Justice League and asked for their help. They readily agreed and promised to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

While Spencer was at the Tower, he assigned the other four to a game of capture the flag, with the playing field being the entire city. She and Nightfire were on a team and Levitate and Tech Girl were on the other. She would have preferred if she was with Levitate, but she knew Spencer assigned them their respective partners so they could learn to work with people they don't know well. It was a pretty smart idea.

She looked around to make sure nobody was near her and she teleported to the top of a building for a better view. She couldn't see anything other than the usual city activity. It was all getting to be really boring in fact. The only thing that kept her playing was the fact that Spencer said there was a prize.

"Gotcha." Telly jumped at the sound of the voice behind her. She turned around quickly and saw Levitate standing behind her. Telly's breath was taken away. She didn't know why, but she felt a strong attraction to the golden eyed boy.

_Stop it. He's your teammate and you've just met him. You don't know if he's even friendly yet._ But the thought couldn't stop her heart from pounding faster as he slowly walked toward her. She could've just teleported, but she just couldn't seem to concentrate.

He stood before her, their faces just mere inches from each other. Telly felt his breath on her face. She was naturally a shy girl, and her mind told her to teleport away and hide, but her body felt safe in his presence.

The communicator rang.

Without looking away from her, Levitate took out his communicator.

"Yeah?" He listened for a few moments. Telly was able to recognize Spencer's voice on the other end. "OK. We're on our way." He hung up the communicator and looked squarely into Telly's eyes.

"He has a lead."

Back at the Tower:

They gathered in the living room. Spencer was standing, arms crossed, foot tapping in anticipation. Whatever he needed to say, it was important. Behind him on the large screen was none other than Superman. Now they knew that it was important.

"Guys. We discovered where Slade is. Unfortunately, the Justice League is off doing other business, but they wish us the best regards." Spencer turned toward the screen where Superman was nodding.

"That's right. We wish you the best of luck. Now…" The screen changed to a digital map of a building. "The building is located in underground Paris…"

"Woah, wait… Paris?" Nightfire was the one to speak. Superman's voice could be heard from the screen.

"Correct Nightfire, you will be going to Paris. We found one of Slade's Sladebots sneaking around and we had some members follow it to Slade's hideout."

"Anyway…" Spencer began. He paced around the room. He looked anxious, ready to start. Nightfire figured his animal instincts were going wild at this point for blood. "as much as I hate to say it…. We need to wait until tomorrow before we head up there. We still have to train as a team and work out a plan." He turned back to Superman. "Thank you Superman for the information. If anything changes, please contact us." The Man of Steel nodded towards the young leader respectfully. He knew that this team would have Slade running for his money.

"Will do Titans. Superman out." The hero disappeared from the screen and left the image of the compound for the team to view. The team remained silent. Paris. So far away, and they were going on the offensive, to a country none of them had been too. They needed a plan.

"Guys…" Everyone turned to face Spencer. "Let's get training. Because tomorrow…" he paused, unsure if he was making the right decision. He knew this was what he should do, but he didn't feel right in doing it. All the chips were on Slade's side, and they only had one last bet to make. If they failed, the world would go into chaos. "… we'll kick Slade's ass."

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I tried to drag it out as much as I could without making it too boring. **

**Next Chapter: The Calm Before the Storm**

**Finale: Fight of Our Lives**

**Please Review **


	8. Chapter 8 Operation Paris

**Sorry this is so late: with the holidays and final exams, I've been swamped. But hopefully this chapter is extra good. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Operation Paris

5:00 PM: 3 hours till flight time; 10 hours from Operation

"Come on Nightfire! Those drones aren't going to kill themselves! Put more oomph into it!" Nightfire rolled her eyes at her friend. They had been practicing their plan for hours and Spencer didn't seem to be in the mood for stopping. After their brief meeting with the Man of Steel, Spencer had Tech Girl create a simulation in the training room of Slade's entire compound, with practice robots and everything, though it was getting pretty tiresome.

"Nightfire! You can't go around blasting randomly, you may hit something you shouldn't!" Nightfire sent another blast at the drone, exploding on contact. She wasn't angry at Spencer, he was just getting restless, they all were. They knew where Slade was, all they had to do was go and get him, but Spencer wouldn't allow it, he knew that if they just charged in without a plan they would be playing into Slade's hands. But they did have a plan.

The plan was simple. Spencer would use his Shadow powers to enter the compound and release camera bugs that Tech Girl created. The original plan was for Telly to enter the compound, but she revealed that her powers were limited; she could only teleport to places she's seen before or could see. So now they had to release camera bugs for her. While that was going on, Spencer would travel through the "Shadow World" and see if he could find an entrance for Levitate, Tech Girl, and Nightfire. From there they would follow Telly's directions to where Slade was keeping Spencer, Nightfire, and Vicky's parents (Levitate does not know that his mom was captured as well). From there Spencer, Nightfire, Levitate, and Telly would fight Slade while Tech Girl broke their parents out of their cells.

So now they were training. Tech Girl was putting the finishing touches on the jet, Spencer was coordinating every inch of the plan, and everyone else was working their butts off training. They had agreed that they would all rest on the jet ride there, because on any normal flight, it would be over a ten hour flight, but with the Titan Jet and Tech Girl's modifications, it would take them little less than 7 hours to get to Paris. So they had to get a move on if they wanted to one-up Slade.

"OK. Break."

The drones fell silently as their loud humming receded into a gentle whirl. Nightfire wiped the sweat from her brow, it was a hard workout. She turned to Levitate and saw that her friend was almost completely drenched in sweat, hunched over with his hands on his knees, he was breathing deeply. Nightfire shrugged, it wasn't that bad for her, but then again, she was half alien, human limitations hardly applied to her.

The boy next to her flipped his blonde hair back out of his face and turned toward Nightfire. He was still breathing heavily.

"Think we did well enough?" he asked. Nightfire laughed at her new friend.

"Levitate, knowing Spencer, he won't stop until we each can beat Slade blindfolded." Levitate rolled his eyes and let out an overly-exaggerated groan, but he managed to continue his way off of the arena. He passed by Spencer and both made eye contact. Levitate's look said: _I hate you._ Spencer just smiled at his friend, though both were serious workers, they were the only two guys on base, so there was no point in them having hatred toward the other.

"I'm going to find Telly." Levitate said. He walked out of the training room, leaving Nightfire and Spencer alone in the virtual arena. The silence filled the void and both heroes stood awkwardly, shifting on their feet. Spencer was the one to break the silence.

"I…need to go..uh…" he scratched the back of his head nervously. He noticed that anytime he was around Nightfire, he began to feel really hot and itchy.

"Plan?" Nightfire finished his sentence.

"Yeah… that…"

They continued to stand awkwardly, Spencer not making a move to "plan."

"Well… I guess… I…should…"

"Yeah." Nightfire nodded. And they both walked in opposite directions.

Control Room:

Tech Girl slapped her forehead as she watched the two friends walk away from each other on the camera. She may have been young, but she knew that those two were destined, and Slade or no Slade, she was going to get them together.

Sighing to herself, she typed in more commands into the computer. She had finished the jet early so she decided to play matchmaker, though things weren't going according to plan. She shrugged her shoulders. It really didn't matter, they'd be together, eventually. But for now, she had to finish her spy bugs.

Tech Girl felt proud of her little creations. The spy bugs were built perfectly for the mission. They were small, practically invisible, and shot in HD. She examined her little creations with pleasure. They were perfect.

Telly's Room:

Telly lay on her bed exhausted. She had not only been training her fighting skills with Spencer, but was forced to go over the plan again and again and she was getting tired of it. She knew her part forwards and backwards blindfolded, the only thing was, could she do it. Sure, a person could memorize all she wanted, but talking and walking were two entirely different things. She just wasn't sure she could do it. What if she messed up? She could compromise the entire mission or worse… put her new friends in danger. She took a deep breath.

_Calm down Telly. You'll do just fine. Remember your part and remember to stay vigilant. Spencer did say to watch out and be prepared to improvise. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. It was most likely Spencer telling her it was time to go over the plan again. She stayed silent for a moment, hoping that if it was Spencer, he'd go away. The knocking persisted and she sighed, just couldn't get rid of that guy could she?

"Alright, I'm coming." The knocking persisted as she got off her bed and walked grudgingly to the door. She pressed the button on the side and the door slid open with a swoosh. Levitate stood before her as cool as ever. Telly sighed with relief, at least it wasn't Spencer for training. Levitate stood with his hands in his pocket casually, his black jacket behind him, his tooth necklace standing out against his white shirt.

"Oh, hey Levitate. I thought you were Spencer calling for us to continue training. Sorry…" she trailed off, embarrassed. She looked down at her carpeted floor, trying to hide the red in her face. Keeping her head lowered, she looked with her eyes. Levitate just stood there, stoic as always.

"I just came to see how you're doing." He said. Telly looked up from her place on the floor and looked at the golden eyed boy in shock. He was checking up on her? She hardly noticed that her face was getting redder as the blood rushed to her face. Though if Levitate noticed, he made no indication of it.

"Umm, thanks Levitate. That's…. kind?" she scratched the back of her head. Both stood at the doorway to Telly's bedroom. The silence seemed to make time stretch onward forever. She shifted back and forth on her feet, she rolled her heels slightly as she shifted. It was an awkward habit she did when she was nervous. It wasn't her fault that it was she just seemed to put her weight on her heels in anxiety, it was because she was just inclined to lean back and shrink. Sometimes it would be so bad that all she would want to do is teleport herself out of situations. But this nervousness wasn't the bad kind. It kind of felt… nice. It wasn't the kind that made her want to turn and run, but the kind that made her want to hear more from him to break the awkwardness.

Levitate just stood there. He didn't know what to say. He just wasn't used to talking to people as shy as he was.

"If you don't need anything I guess I'll just…." He pointed behind him toward the hall. "Yeah. So, see ya." Telly nodded awkwardly, like one does when confused and speechless, mouth slightly agape. Levitate walked out of the door frame towards his room. Telly took a deep breath and waited a few seconds. Finally, she got the courage to look out her bedroom door; Levitate had disappeared off to his room. She sighed. Why couldn't guys be easy? A light began to blink and a soft crackling of the speakers turning on caught her attention. She didn't listen to what Spencer had to say, the light said it all.

Jet Hanger: Time to Fly

Spencer walked into a hanger with grease covered Tech Girl, wrench in hand and mechanical parts strewn across the area. He didn't need to ask how it was going. He knew that it was going great.

"Techie, you ready to fly?" he asked. Tech Girl nodded.

"Oh she's more than ready. We'll make better time than I ever thought we could." She smiled proudly at her accomplishment, Spencer couldn't help but to return it.

"Your parents would be proud." He said.

Tech Girl looked up at her proud work and smiled even wider. Spencer knew that she couldn't help but feel overly proud at the thought that her parent's would be proud of her.

"Well, let's get everyone ready."

That was all three hours ago, now the team was flying gently over the Atlantic Ocean, with Spencer in the pilot. He had asked Tech Girl if she wanted to fly, after all it was her baby. She shook her head with a little smile and said.

"Are you kidding? My parents would never let me fly this and get away with it. Even if we are going to rescue them."

So now the jet was flying, silently and quickly. The sparkling blue ocean that separated the vast continents was overwhelmingly beautiful, and the team was enjoying their time together. Nightfire, Telly and Tech Girl were all talking about usual girl stuff, so eventually Spencer and Levitate just tuned out of it. Levitate was now sleeping and Spencer continued to enjoy the awesome view he had. Though the trip didn't last long. Soon the group of teens could see the bright, brilliant lights of the grand city of Paris. The girls stared in awe at the City of Romance.

"Oh my God, it's so beautiful." Nightfire's green eyes were huge, sparkling with radiance. Spencer swore he could hear orchestra music begin to start up, but it was cut off quickly by none other than Levitate.

"Yeah yeah, women like shiny. Let's get this over with." He said.

The music stopped, like a record had just been cut off. Nightfire looked across the jet at Levitate. Her eyes were glowing an angry green. Levitate shrunk back like a child in his seat, trying to make himself as small as possible to avoid the imminent consequences of Nightfire's death glare. Spencer laughed, it was nice to laugh again, they all needed it.

Tech Girl turned the cloaking mechanism of the jet on and the teens soon landed. Operation Paris was a go.

**Thanks for being so patient guys. I've had a lot of shit going on (high school troubles, exams, holidays, etc) so again, thanks a lot. Please R&R, you guys make the story how it is.**


	9. UPDATE

**Update:**

**Everyone, I am so sorry for not posting up the next chapter in forever. I had to study for exams, then there was Christmas Break with family stuff, and the entire time I had a computer that constantly screwed up (in the next chapter I'll explain more in the intro), and I was going through a tough time due to a personal incident. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am indeed still writing, I have not quit the story and it will be done soon, because I am currently working on it and I will soon start editing it once the writing is done. I cordially thank all of the readers for being so patient and not harassing me and being so sincere and respectful. Hopefully, the chapter will soon be up and make up for all the lost time. Again, thanks a lot guys!**

** -**_**ShadowAuthor23**_


	10. The End?

**Hello everybody! I know it's been awhile, but I've been planning a lot for this story. Plus, with the holidays and semester exams, it was difficult to get anything done! Plus, my computer's screen had a seizure and now I'm borrowing one from my school, but it seems to like zooming in and out randomly and changing text settings and closing out randomly. As I type this the computer is doing it right now and I'm ready to punch the screen in the face as it changes this from bold to italic and centers it, WITHOUT ME TOUCHING THE MOUSE! Also, it's a little late because my network has been acting weird with me, so I wasn't able to get on the internet for about a week. So if they're any errors, forgive me, it's because the computer is screwing up. But again, thanks to all those who have been so patient, again I apologize for being late, but it's here now! Please enjoy. **

Chapter 9: Why Does Nothing Ever Go According to Plan?

"Guys? Guys? Why won't you answer?" Then a bright, brilliant light, the pain. Didn't even see that robot sneak up on me. Who knew Tasers could hurt so much?

Spencer groaned and struggled to lift himself up. His shoulders cracked and his back popped at the loosening of his joints. He slowly opened his eyes and struggled to focus. He was in a room. Scratch that, in a container within a room. He groaned and grabbed his head. He had a splitting headache as he tried to remember what happened. Communications fell, robots, oh yeah. He took a look at his surroundings. In the middle of the room was a large machine that had tubes running from the ceiling to separate containers. He followed the tubes to their respective containers and sucked in a large gasp of air. Two containers down from him was his mother.

Spencer quickly tried to get up, but let out a yelp at the sudden shock of pain hit him. He grabbed at his back where the Taser hit. He could still feel the metal prods sinking deep in his skin and releasing a large volt of electricity surging through his body. He leaned himself against the cool glass and let himself sink down more comfortably. He looked back at his mother and at the other containers. He saw Nightwing, leaning heavily against the glass, his breathes strained; he was nursing his hand, dark, dried blood had begun to crust across his knuckles. Starfire was still going strong, firing her laser eyes at the container and punching it with her mighty fists, her warrior screams getting weaker with each passing punch. Cyborg was fiddling with his sonic cannon, he knew that if Starfire couldn't break out, he might as well find a different solution that pure force. Spencer looked at his mother, her eyes were closed and she was meditating, he could see her mouth her familiar chant, building energy for her next attempt. The container next to her had a blonde haired woman he was not familiar with, he couldn't see her face, she had buried her head between her knees and it looked like she was crying. He saw what he guessed was his dad, except, less green. It seemed that he had taken the worst of whatever was going on. He looked to his left and right to see his own team, Levitate, Nightfire, and Telly all unconscious. He groaned. How could this have happened?

Rooftops of Paris. 3:00 AM

Levitate ran across the rooftops, his feet seemed to fly as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop of the city of lights. He saw another spasm between two building and he sprinted forward, at the edge of the building he pushed off and soared across the gap. He landed smoothly and softly and continued his running. He looked at his comm: 3 AM. Why were they starting this operation when everyone was so damn tired? He yawned, oh well, he would have to look at the benefits. Slade could possibly be sleeping, right? He looked forward to the next building and saw four distinct figures. He jumped over and landed smoothly next to Telly, his face showing no emotion. Hey, he was entitled to show off wasn't he? If Spencer saw the little act, he didn't make move to notice.

"OK, guys, listen up. Slade's compound is just a mile north of us and 100 yards below. Remember the plan and only improvise when you have no other choice. OK? Go." Spencer back-flipped off the building and into the shadows. Levitate huffed, yeah, Spencer noticed. Following suit, Levitate took control of a two tiles and stood on them, racing toward the destination point. Soon the entire team arrived. Tech Girl ran forward and set her duffle bag down. Reaching in, she grabbed a laptop and a box full of equipment and another box of her camera bugs. She took out the remote and smiled.

"OK, let's see what my babies can do." She pressed the button and the box began to rattle. Five bugs leaped out of it and Tech Girl turned to her computer. She began typing in a few commands and the screen came to life, five video feeds appeared on her screen. The bugs moved forward and into a box Spencer was holding. Spencer saluted to the team and disappeared with the box.

The team looked at the screen. All five cameras were blank. Then suddenly, a white light flashed in the cameras as light filled the frame. Spencer's face then filled the screen and he mouthed _I'm in._ he then disappeared in a flash.

"Part 1 complete." The team jumped at the sound of his voice. They turned around to see Spencer smirking, arms crossed.

"Thank you oh fearless leader. We couldn't have done that without you." Nightfire said. The sarcasm dripped from her voice. Spencer frowned and mimicked her voice, his hand acting like her mouth.

"_Oh thank you so very much blah blah blah_ nobody asked you." He said in a high-pitched voice, trying to match Nightfire's own.

Nightfire laughed and covered her mouth with her hand to stop the giggling. Spencer smiled.

"OK, let's get going." He said. "Telly, do you have a good visual on where you want to go?" he looked at the teleporter, her eyes were glued to the computer screen as she searched for the ideal spot.

"There" she pointed at one of the cameras. "Spencer and I will go there and unlock the ventilation shaft for you guys." Spencer walked over and nodded.

"OK, let's get going." He said, and disappeared along with Telly. The other three closed in onto the sight of the computer screen, watching for the two to pop up. Their vision lit up as they saw two pairs of feet running across the hallway which they recognized as both Telly's and Spencer's. Tech Girl's hands masterfully controlled the camera bugs to keep an eye out for enemies. She spoke in the comm.

"OK Spencer, now that you're in, you need to go down the hallway and take the first left you see." He brought the comm away from her mouth as she listened for the cackle reply.

"_Roger that Techie. Spencer Out." _And with a cackle and a click, the comm went out. Tech Girl leaned in closer to her screen, watching for any indication of her comrade. She watched the poor quality security feeds as Spencer and Telly entered into its view, creeping slowly forward, watching for any enemies. On screen 2 a security bot was seen marching, doing it's rounds, heading straight toward the two heroes. Tech Girl brought the comm to her mouth and spoke quickly and hurriedly.

"Spencer, Telly! Security Bot coming your way! Hallway to your right! Move!" she said.

Spencer turned around to see the bot slowly start to round the corner. Quickly, he grabbed Telly and the two disappeared into the shadows.

It was dark in the Shadow World, but Spencer was used to it. He had grabbed Telly quickly and now she was gripping tightly to him. He could feel her warm breath against his chest as she gripped tighter around him. He couldn't blame her, they were in one messed up place. Everything stretched and dark, constantly moving, it was no wonder why she was frightened. He looked up at the "ceiling," watching for the bot to pass over them. The dark shadow of it, stretched and contorted, moved slowly over them. It seemed like forever until it rounded a corner and away. Spencer let out a long sigh of relief; he hadn't even realized that he was holding his breath. Gently, he held on to Telly and slowly ascended back into the real world. Slowly, he released his hold on Telly and moved toward the vent. He looked to Telly and she nodded, teleporting inside of it. Spencer stayed in the hallway to keep watch.

Telly moved through the vent carefully, crawling in the dusty, enclosed space of the vent. It was hot and she began to sweat. She could feel the salty drips slide from her hair into her mouth. She was breathing heavily, worn, tired. The trek up the vent was longer than she had originally thought. Finally, she began to slits of light, coming from the end. She smiled and humped a sigh of relief. She crawled faster toward the end. She reached the grate and peered through it. She could see the three figures of her friends and she smiled triumphantly. Quickly, but carefully, she unscrewed the bolts from the inside and pushed against the grate. It fell with a loud clatter and she cringed. Quickly, she crawled out of the vent in front of her friends.

The three other heroes stared at Telly for a moment. She was an utter mess. She was drenched in sweat and she felt grimy and gross. She gently pulled a strand of her hair away from her face and smiled to the group.

"Well, let's get too it." She said and entered the vent. Nightfire and Levitate looked at each other and shrugged as they entered the vent. Tech Girl made move to follow when Spencer suddenly appeared in front of her. She yelped and fell to the ground. Spencer shook his head.

"You, have to stay here." he said.

Tech Girl snarled. Why did she have to stay behind when the others saved the parents? She put on her best pout face and stared Spencer straight in the eye. If it worked with her dad, than why not him?

"I'm coming too." She crossed her arms and stomped her feet. Spencer rolled his eyes, sometimes Tech Girl could be so stubborn.

"Actually, you're staying here." With a flick of his wrist, Spencer summoned shadows from the ground to reach up and attached to Tech Girl's ankles.

She screamed as the dark tentacles reached up and gripped her ankles tightly with their viselike grips. She tried to pull free but the dark cuffs weren't going to budge anytime soon. She looked at Spencer and sneered at his smug smirk.

"I hate you." She said. Spencer laughed and waved off a salute, and vanished into the vent. Tech Girl looked back down at the shadow cuffs and pulled with all her might to try and escape; she only accomplished to fall on her ass. "Damn powers."

"Damn! Why do all these hallways look the same!" Levitate whispered. Spencer looked around his surroundings; Levitate was right. He could've sworn he'd been down this hallway before.

"OK team, let's split up. Call in if you find anything. Obviously we aren't covering any ground. Alright? Move out." The team moved off in different directions with the hope of finding something new.

Spencer listened to the silent sound of his shoes, clopping on the hard, tile floor and the steady sound of his heart beating. He had been separated from the group for about 10 minutes now and he was getting nowhere. Maybe it was time to call in the guys?

Spencer pulled out his communicator and pressed the button.

"Hello? Spencer calling Nightfire. Calling in Nightfire. Do you read me?" He moved the communicator back from his lips to listen in. Static responded. "Nightfire? Nightfire are you there? Come in Nightfire." Again, static filled the void. Spencer brought the communicator away from his lips and pressed another button.

"Levitate, this is Spencer. Nightfire won't answer her comm, Levitate are you there? Levitate?" Static responded to him defiantly. Spencer growled and threw his comm unit to the ground. "Where the f-"

"Now, now, Spencer, we wouldn't want you to use that kind of language around your own parents now would we?" Spencer's back straightened up and his blood ran cold at the sound of the sinister, mechanical voice. Slowly turning, Slade appeared out from the dark hallway, arms behind his back, looking maniacally. Slowly, the loud sound of creaking was heard as robots began to emerge from the shadows, surrounding Spencer.

Spencer looked around at his enemies, he put his fists down. He knew when he defeated. Then, he felt a large jolt of electricity spread through his body. The last image he saw was Slade triumphantly standing over him and then, darkness.

Spencer recounted the events coolly and casually through his head, painstakingly trying to piece where everything went wrong. He sat against the cold cylindrical glass as he tried to devise an escape plan. He heard the distinct clicking of metal hitting metal that he recognized as Slade's walk. The metallic armored man arrived at Spencer's prison, leaning his face near the glass as if inspecting a small animal.

"So Spencer, you've finally fallen for my trap. For a second I would've thought that you were actually smarter than our dear friend Nightwing." He looked over at the exhausted hero across the room, breathing heavily as he leaned against the hard glass. Nightwing looked terrible, Spencer didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Slade returned his attention to Spencer, his one eye staring coldly at him.

"So what's next Spencer? Are you going to try and escape? Use your powers and feed me machine? Perhaps you want to hear my 'evil scheme' right?" Slade couldn't hide the excitement in his voice, though mechanical and calm usually, it did now seem that Slade was actually human underneath that suit. The question was, how to manipulate it.

Spencer propped his back more against the glass and scrunched his face up as he stretched trying to get in an upright sitting position. He made a big spectacle of the strain in his face, scrunching it inward and shutting his eyes tight, until he felt a satisfying 'pop' come from his spine. Instantly he relaxed as the euphoria set in that came when he cracked his back, or any of his bones. He smacked his mouth a little, as he usually did in the morning when he awoke from a restful sleep. He looked lazily up at the villains face and blinked a couple of times, scratching his stomach like his dad did when he was "lazy thinking." At last, he spoke to the robotic man.

"I'm sorry, did you say something sport? I kinda dozed off after the part on my intelligence." Spencer secretly smiled in his head. He wanted to get Slade as angry as possible for as long as possible. Slade didn't say a word as he stared at Spencer. Spencer didn't let his cocky smirk drop; he had to let Slade think that Spencer was going to beat him. The only way to defeat an unbeatable foe was to make him think he could be defeated.

If Slade was irritated by this, he made no indication. Instead, he calmly continued to stare at Spencer silently as he pulled out a small remote. Upon pressing a button on the remote, Spencer could see the machine begin to start up. Above him, the top of the cylinder was rotating quickly, making a humming sound as it began it's deed. Spencer raised an eyebrow at the contraption. _Now what could this possibly do?_ Lowing his eyes, he finally rested on that of his mother's. She was pushed against the glass as close as she can, as if it could get her closer to helping her child. Now Spencer had cause to be concerned. When you're mother was an all-powerful half-demon and was actually _scared_, you had reason to fret.

The machine reached its max spinning velocity and Spencer looked back at Slade. The single eye told Spencer… it was over.

"Goodbye… Titan." Slade's thumb pressed the button.

"BOOYAH BITCH!"

"What- OOMPH!" Slade was blasted full on in the face by a large sonic cannon, slamming him against his very own machine. Sparks cackled and flied as the machine overloaded. Spencer turned to his left and put on the biggest grin he ever could. Tech Girl was standing at the doorway, the end of her sonic cannon was smoking from overheating due to the sheer power created. She had a satisfied smirk on her face and she seemed content. The machine was practically exploding on its hinges until, finally, a large fiery ball exploded out the machine. The force of the explosion must have been massive as one by one, the prisoner's containment champers began to crack and break. Exploding shards of glass showered on the heroes, but they were finally free.

Tech Girl strutted towards the group of heroes, swinging her hips in victory as if she was on a fashion runway. "Yeah, screw those dumb shadow cuffs! They can't contain me!"

"YEAH! THAT'S MY LITTLE GIRL!" Cyborg shouted at the top of his big, powerful lungs as he and Sarah ran to embrace their daughter. Spencer smiled as he saw his friends get united with their parents. Nightfire was holding her mother tightly as she cried in her overjoy as Nightwing smiled, though Spencer noticed he was still on guard. He turned to see Levitate, carefully approaching his mom. It was awkward for a few seconds, until they interlocked with each other in their strong embrace, though Spencer felt bad for Telly as she stood quietly by Levitate's side, shifting her feet, as she felt that she didn't quite belong.

"That's the hero we raised." Spencer turned, overjoyed at the sound of his father's voice. He turned and embraced both of his parents in a large bear hug. He was getting teary-eyed at the reunion.

"Mom… Dad… I…" he choked back sobs as he was overjoyed by his parents.

"NOOOOO!" Spencer quickly turned on his heel as the ground shook at the march of Slade's robots. Slade burst out of the wall, rubble flying out at them. Slade looked furious. He extended his arm in a slacking way, leaning forward heavily from the strong hit, though he was only dazed, but he was still formidable.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Slade pulled another remote out of his suit and pressed the button. Instantly, over a hundred robots appeared from everywhere. The large metal beasts were the strongest in Slade's arsenal, and they meant to hurt.

Spencer and Nightwing looked at each other and smirked.

"Titans Go!"

The battle raged. Levitate stood protectively by Telly and his mother. He threw anything he could wrap his mind around. Smashed robots, boulders, machine parts, anything and everything was fair game for destruction and mayhem. He just hoped it wouldn't last long.

00000000000

Spencer fought his way toward Slade. He looked to his left, he could see Nightwing had the same idea, but Spencer knew that the older hero was too weakened to take on Slade one on one. No, Spencer had to get to him first.

Slade fled from the battle. He ran through the hallway towards his escape exit. Some days he had to know when he lost and when he won. Unfortunately, today was a losing day. Though he was pissed off permanently, he held an evil comfort that he would have his revenge.

"Slade!" The villain spun around to see a lone silhouette coming out of the darkness of the hallway. Spencer emerged from darkness of the hallway, hands in his pockets as if he was taking a walk through his old school. His face was stern and he was serious.

"It's over Slade, you've lost. Now come quietly and we'll turn you over to the Justice League. Don't make it harder on yourself." He stopped a couple paces from the villain in the hallway. He looked casual as he faced the villain, almost as if he had just taken a stroll in the park. His eyes were serious and Slade knew that either he had to fight and take the risk of losing, or be taken in to fight another day. But taking one look at the boy's stern face told him that the boy knew he won, and Slade wasn't going to feed that ego.

"Well Spencer, maybe it's time for you to learn… I never get caught." Slade leaped forward and charged at Spencer. The hero stood still, hands still in his pockets as he stared at the villain charging at him. Slade threw the punch and Spencer bent backwards, the fist passing over him, his hands still in his pockets. He returned the attack with a swift kick to Slade's jaw. Time seemed to go in slow-motion as Spencer and Slade's eyes locked with Spencer's foot firmly planted in Slade's face as he carried out the kick. For the first time in his life, Slade felt fear. It was just something about the boy's eyes, the eyes that held the ferocity of an animal and the malice of a demon.

Spencer relished in the adrenaline rush he was getting. He knew he should have his animal sides get the best of him, but the rush he was getting from planting his foot right in Slade's face, was overwhelmingly satisfying. But before he could relish the moment longer, he felt Slade's hard, metallic fist plant itself firmly in HIS face. Spencer spun around and reeled backwards. _OK, new plan. Don't get cocky. _

Spencer returned to his senses just in time to see another fist heading in his direction. Acting on instinct he ducked, the fist barely missing him. Taking the advantage, Spencer uppercut Slade in the stomach, he smirked at the sound of Slade's pain as he let out a long release of air. Spencer followed with a roundhouse kick to the face. Spencer thought that would've been the perfect opportune moment to make a Chuck Norris joke, but he had more important things at the moment to do.

Screaming, Slade back flipped and kicked Spencer in return. He was angry, and he was going to make Spencer pay. No matter the cost. Secretly, Slade flipped a command in his suit. In his overhead display in his mask, a computer started a countdown. If he goes, they all go.

00000000000000

Nightfire was shooting as many star bolts as she could. The team was fighting hard, but they were all worn out and tired. But the robots kept coming as the team's strength waned. But they had to keep fighting, they had to stop Slade. She obliterated another robot's head and torso. _Come on Spencer, we need you._

000000000000000

"WHY… DON'T…. YOU…. DIE!" Raven blasted another robot out of the way. She and her husband were back to back as they battled. Garfield leaned backward to whisper in her eye.

"After this I think we could both go for a nice massage if you know what I mean." He wriggled his eyebrows in the weird way he always did. Raven thinly smiled. Garfield's color in his face was returning and he was looking far greener than he did previously. She was happy that she was fighting by her friends again, though she wasn't as pleased that her own son was fighting. But she would talk to him about that later. Spencer. The thought of her son sent worried shivers down Raven's spine, and she felt frightened. She looked around her surroundings; she couldn't find her son anywhere. Now she was pissed.

"I'm going to kill that boy."

000000

Spencer blocked another of Slade's kicks. He was hoping Slade was getting worn down, but he just kept coming, and the only one suffering was Spencer. _OK, new tactic._ Spencer grabbed Slade and pulled him down into the Shadow World.

The dark masses, or Shadow Objects as Spencer called them, were flickering and waving at the changes of light from the surface world, but Spencer had more important things to worry about than the change of scenery. He grappled with Slade in the harsh world he saw as his realm. Spencer now had the home field advantage, he and Slade were on even terms.

"YAH!" Slade yelled as he forced Spencer off his body. Spencer rolled across the ground as Slade began to fire multiple mini grappling hooks from his gauntlet, the sharp hooks flew, carrying a thin invisible line with them. If Spencer was stabbed with one of those, he was sure to be screwed.

The first two hooks landed harmlessly as Spencer rolled, both landing with a small _piff_ as they buried into the ground. The other three, though, were far luckier.

Spencer yelped in pain as the hooks buried themselves deep in his skin. Slade yelled with delight as he flew his hand back, pulling Spencer's body toward him as he pulled apart his skin.

Spencer flew towards Slade and was met with Slade's metallic gauntlet in his face. He heard the crack of his nose breaking and felt blood spurt out of his nose as the fist connected. He flew back, the lines of the hooks snapping, but the hooks stayed buried in his skin. He put his hand to his face and felt his nose. He winced at the touch and gritted his teeth. He put his other hand against the ground and concentrated. Slade was in his realm and he could feel Slade's every step. He gathered up his shadow energy in his hands until it encompassed his hands completely. He waited until Slade was only a few steps away, then he let instinct take over.

Turning around at the speed of a cheetah, Spencer grabbed Slade at the throat, his eyes were filled with his animal ferocity. He squeezed Slade's throat tighter and tighter, his shadow powers encompassing around Slade's body. The villain squirmed in Spencer's grip, but he couldn't seem to escape, then he let out a small chuckle.

Spencer raised his eyebrow, apparently Slade had finally gone insane. No matter, it was killing time.

"Fool," Slade croaked out. His voice had gone from suave to raspy as he struggled to breath. "Continue choking me, then you'll never stop the explosion." He started laughing manically, his visible eye rolled back into his helmet. Spencer growled, he was wasting time.

Spencer released Slade from his grip and regained his grip on his human side. He couldn't waste any time. He looked down at Slade. He was holding onto his throat, massaging it to work properly again. Spencer smirked and gave a tiny salute. He was going to leave Slade here.

Slade's eyes widened in realization. He would not be left here for dead. Just as Spencer teleported, Slade leaped forward and barely came in contact with Spencer's pants, but it was enough. He vanished with Spencer, back to the real world.

000000

The last war bot fell, a giant fist extruded from it's metal chest. Nightwing pulled his fist out of the bot and vigilantly searched for a sign of Slade. He growled in annoyance. Spencer was far too young to be fighting somebody like Slade. Slade was HIS responsibility, not some child's! He wished that both Spencer and Slade would come back quickly so that he could give them a piece of his mind and finish Slade once and for all!

_BANG!_ Nightwing pulled his bird-arang and pulled it at the ready. Spencer and Slade were grappling right in front of him, both throwing punches and kicks at each other. Spencer's hands were glowing with his dark energy and there were massive dents in Slade's armor. As they grappled, Spencer inadvertently pressed a button on Slade's glove. Immediately, Slade's boots shot out a trail of fire and the two opponents flew away from Nightwing and towards the nearest wall. Debris exploded from the wall and both fighters flew upward, screaming in terror at the high velocity they were traveling at. And as quick as they appeared, they were gone.

Nightwing stared at the spot where he last saw the two fighters. He blinked a couple times to test if it all had just happened.

"Shit." He said.

000000

Spencer streamed upward at high velocity. He could feel the g-force set in as they continued to go faster and faster. He looked at Slade's glove, only about a minute remaining. He closed his eyes and stretched his arm as far as he could, trying to reach the button. He screamed as his fingers inched closer and closer. He looked up, the ceiling was drawing nearer, and the rocket boots were out of control. If he didn't hit the button fast, he would never stop the explosion and he would slam into the wall at high velocity. He would surly die.

He closed his eyes and pressed the button.

The slow, digital timer sound stopped, but it was quickly replaced. Spencer and Slade slammed into the ceiling.

0000000

Nightfire watched in silence as the ceiling debris fell all around her. Tears started to form in her eyes as the rocks seemed to fall in slow-motion. She had just watched her best friend die. She watched as heavy rocks continued to fall.

"AHHHHH!" Nightfire looked to the ceiling, hoping that the scream came from her friend. She watched as a strangely shaped rock fell from the ceiling, her heart leapt in her throat as she began to make out that it wasn't a rock, but a person.

"Spencer!" she cried as the body came crashing to the floor, heavy rocks quickly following, landing directly on top of the body, crushing it. She ran forward and stopped a few steps from the pile of rocks. Out of the pile of rocks and debris a hand was sticking out. A single, metallic hand, crushed and contorted. Nightfire began to cry. It wasn't Spencer. Slade's twisted, broken hand stuck out of the rocks. He was gone. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Tech Girl.

"Nightfire, if Spencer didn't fall like Slade, the odds of him surviving are not looking good. He most likely was obliterated from the explosion and being crushed from rocks. I'm sorry, but my sensors can't pick up anything. He's gone."

Nightfire shook her head sadly. Tears formed in her big green eyes.

"N-no. You're wrong." She spoke softly at first, denying that it could be true. "YOU'RE WRONG!" Her voice cracked at her shout. She sounded broken and gone.

"HE HAS TO BE ALIVE! DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME HE'S DEAD!" She screamed louder, tears streaming from her eyes, as they glowed green from her sheer power. She felt another sudden hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her dad. She began to calm down as he embraced her. Her dad never was one to embrace, so she took him in gladly. She cried in his shoulder. The rocks had stopped falling.

Nightfire's legs felt like jelly. When her dad had let her go, she immediately collapsed to the ground. Nobody said anything about it though as her father picked her up and carried her like he used to when she was a little girl. She held on tightly to him as they walked out of the broken hideout.

Nobody said a word as they left. Raven and Garfield were holding each other close at the loss of their child. They had all lost a mighty friend and colleague. They stood on a hill, overlooking the City of Love known as Paris. Everyone's eyes were red and raw from the crying. None of them said a word as they headed for the Titan Jet. They stopped and took one last look at the city, they had to go home and bury their friend and family member without his body. It was possibly the saddest day of their lives.

**Thank you for reading. Epilogue coming soon (and I actually mean it when I say soon this time) Please review. I'm kinda at a loss of what I want to read, so if you have a cool story, please tell me about it, I would love to read it and cure my boredom. Thank you for everyone being so patient for this chapter, I know it took forever. **


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

2 Days Later:

Spencer opened his eyes. He was sore all over. He tried to stretch his muscles but he couldn't move any farther than the space he was in. He had a splitting headache. He felt where the pain was the worst and cringed at the touch of his fingers. The part of his head felt soft and sticky, the edges around was crusted with dried blood while the middle was soft and squishy from the part where his body was trying to close the wound. He was surrounded by rocks, he tried to move his legs, but they were trapped by a half ton of stone on top of them. He breathed deeply, bracing himself for the sudden surge of pain. But it didn't come, he felt nothing in his legs, that wasn't good. He put one of his hands up and began to suck all the darkness in the his entrapment to him. He gathered all the energy he could and unleashed the power. His rock entrapment scattered and blew apart at the energy's power. He looked at his crushed legs and winced at the sight. It wasn't pretty. He breathed deeply again and focused his power to heal his body. He could hear the cracks of his bones snapping back into place. He felt a sense of euphoria as he began to have feeling back in his legs. He clenched his fists and moved his legs closer to him to see if everything was working OK. He closed his eyes and concentrated his energy. Slowly he began to sink into the floor into his Shadow World.

Spencer looked around his world and tried to sense his friends' essences. He could feel them back at Jump City. But it would take him hours to get back there. He shrugged. He'd better get started.

**If you guys want the adventure to continue. Please tell me: Also, if you have ideas, just tell me and I'll be more than happy to try and fit them in. **

**Thanks for reading! You guys rule. **


End file.
